Deal
by red-opti
Summary: When Santana's mouth gets her into a world of trouble, who is there to save her? Rachel Berry, that's who.


Hey guys! Okay so i wrote this on my mobile a while ago to help with my writer's block (which is killing me). So it'll probably remain a one- shot, sorry. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

><p>"Hey, garbage face" cried a shrill voice from downstairs. Santana got off her bed and walked her down stair case, trying not to trip over heaps of dirty laundry. She went into their kitchen where her grandmother stood at the dirty sink.<p>

"Yes, abuela?" she sighed

"Don't 'yes abuela' me," her grandmother snapped

"Sorry," Santana snarled "What do you want, dust bag?"

"Watch your tongue." the older woman warned, glaring daggers at her granddaughter

"whatever." Santana rolled her eyes

"go get your cousin. He got himself arrested again."

"Abuela I'm busy. Can't you go get him?"

"Don't sass me Santana Lopez."

"Fine" Santana snapped "LCPD, right?"

Abuela nodded and Santana grabbed her keys. The cheerleader put her hair in her classic ponytail and got into her car. 'Leave it to Diego to get locked up twice in one month.' Santana thought, bitterly, as she started her car

Santana stopped at a gas station at the edge of lima heights adjacent to fill up her clunker of a car. She tried to avoid stopping here because it was a shady place, but it was cheap and close which was all Santana needed. As she stood at the pump, she heard a few guys stumbling around behind her and laughing. One look told her they were drunk.

"Hey baby. Wassup?" one of them slurred

"get lost loser." snarled Santana

"watch your mouth." slurred another

It was then Santana realized the snappy remarks she made at school would only make things worse here

One tried to grab Santana but she shoved him to the ground.

"Damn girl. How much do you bench?" he asked, the others laughed

Santana calmly put the pump back in the machine and made to pay the clerk. As she came out of the building, her collected demeanor crumbled. The men were now surrounding the door, leaving Santana feeling trapped.

"Get the Hell out of my way!" she shouted as she tried to shove past but the men blocked her. She punched one in the mouth, jumped over him and ran to her car. she yanked the door open and tried to find her key with trembling fingers.

"Hey, Girl! Get back here!"

"Not a chance!" called Santana, as she drove away

She thought she was home free, until she looked in her rearview and saw a van tailing her, swerving and gaining fast.

"Shit!" she shouted, slamming her hands on her steering wheel "think Santana think!"

As the van came closer, she thought of places she could go. A friend's house nearby. She made an unexpected right and found herself in a neighborhood full of houses her family could never afford. One of the houses was familiar, and when a short brunette opened the curtains of a second story window, Santana knew why.

'I can't go to hobbit's house.' Santana looked in her rear view mirror and saw the van coming closer and closer 'oh yes I can!'

She pulled into the drive way and ran up to the porch. She began pounding on the door and shouting "Berry! Open up!"

A very confused Rachel came to the door in pink pajamas with gold stars all over them and saw a very scared Santana trembling on her porch.

"Please let me in." begged the taller of the two

"um, sure." Rachel stepped aside and let the Latina girl in, then led her to the couch.

"What's going on?" asked the small brunette

"I was at a gas station and these guys tried to jump me, then they started following me and I had nowhere to go."

Rachel got up and looked out the kitchen window, "were they drunk and driving a big green van?"

"Yes," mumbled Santana "yes, they were."

Rachel backed away from the window as casually as she could.

"They're outside aren't they?" Santana asked

"um. No." Rachel answered, her voice trembling as she stood in front of Santana

"Berry, for an actress, you're a terrible liar." smirked Santana from her seat on Rachel's couch

"how dare you! I have not taken six acting classes a year since I could talk only for you to sit there and say-"

"BERRY! Jeez calm down! Can we focus on the creeps outside?"

"Right, um." Rachel stopped and smiled

"oh great, what do you have up your sleeve?" asked Santana with a raised eyebrow

Rachel ran upstairs leaving Santana alone in a very tidy living room. She stood up and walked around, looking at some of the pictures on the shelves and tables. Pictures of a pale man and a man with dark skin either kissing or hugging a younger version of Rachel.  
>Many trophies decorated the mahogany mantle and awards covered the white walls.<p>

If Santana had any awards or trophies like this, they were either buried under messes or long since thrown out.

Rachel stopped on the landing at the base of her stairs, wearing a police uniform. She watched Santana admire her photos and proof of achievements, but rather than boast about them, she simply cleared her throat and walked towards her fellow glee club member.

Santana looked at the short blue uniform Rachel wore and frowned "now isn't the time to play dress up, berry."

Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes, "I'm about to show you what one hundred two acting classes -and counting- has taught me. Thankfully Papa isn't very tall."

Rachel strode to the door and threw it open. Santana stood watching from the living room as Rachel shouted, with force that would rival coach Beiste's "GET THE HELL OFF OF MY LAWN!"

Even Santana stepped back. Not seconds later she heard that car speed off like a bat out of hell.

"Not how I planned to handle it, but they were making jokes about homosexuality and I um," Rachel paused

"lost it?" offered Santana

Rachel nodded and swallowed. "The guest room's just been re- done if you'd like to stay. My cousins just recently stayed with us so there might still be some non- vegan food in the fridge."

"Yeah, um, okay. Thanks. I mean- if your dads don't mind. I don't want to be-"

"my dads are on a mini vacation, but insisted I stay with exams being next week and of course i agreed- i mean you cant get into NYADA with bad grades."

Santana rolled her eyes and looked at Rachel "Berry?"

The actress looked up "yes?"

Santana squinted and cocked her head "do you ever shut up?"

"Um... no," Rachel admitted, looking guiltily at the floor

"Well can you try? Just for tonight? Unfortunately I'm a light sleeper."

Rachel smiled and nodded "I can try, as long as you can deal with my Barbra Streisand CD playing on loop all night. "

Santana considered threatening to smash Rachel's radio, but instead grinned and said "Deal"


End file.
